codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Sector
The Ice Barrier is a sector of Lyoko. It is sometimes referred to as the Polar Region (because it is covered in ice) or Sector 1 (as referred to in Mister Pück and Saint Valentine's Day). It also has virtual weather, as Jeremie pointed out in The Girl of the Dreams and in a way by Odd in'' Cold War. The Ice Barrier is made up of two parts. The first part is the surface, composed of glaciers connected by narrow paths and large lakes of icy water. Monsters cannot swim, so the icy waters will destroy them if they fall into it. Most of the Towers are based on the surface. The second part of the sector is below the surface; tunnels connect the two areas. Team Lyoko often has to surf down these tunnels to get to an activated Tower. The Ice Barrier is home to all kinds of monsters, such as Bloks, Hornets, and Mantas. Due to its difficult range of reachable locations, X.A.N.A. placed his Boulogne-Billiancourt simulation program there in ''Ghost Channel. In Sabotage, X.A.N.A. activated a Tower in the Ice Barrier that was too well-guarded for our heroes to reach, and they were running out of time, so Aelita deleted the Ice Barrier at her own will, destroying the activated tower in the process. The Ice Barrier made its first reappearance in Crash Course, as it was recreated along with all the other outer sectors between the episodes William Returns and Double Take. In season 1 this sector used to have a strange light source that was always lighting and shadowing Team Lyoko's faces. It is most likely that it is Carthage's shining outer shell, but it is unknown why the light was taken away in season 2. Between shutting down the supercomputer and reappearing of X.A.N.A, Ice Sector was lost along with Forest Sector. Trivia *This sector was wiped out between seasons 4 and 5 due to data degradation. It's unknown if Jeremy will recreate it. *This was the only sector Jeremy was ever shown to visit. In season 1's episode "Ghost Channel" Jeremy was virtualized into the artificial enviroment which was inside this sector. It's implied he visited another in season 2, but this wasn't shown. *This was the first sector Mantas were shown in outside of sector 5. *This was the first and only sector that Odd and Ulrich believed they were in in Temporary Insanity. *This is the only sector a simulation bubble was shown in. *The Kolossus only appears in this Sector, as well as the Ice Replika Gallery Icelocation.jpg 19 the two towers.png|Xana creates a decoy to confuse Aelita -45 Activated Tower.JPG The Way Tower in Sabotage.jpg The Way Tower in the Secret.jpg Odd Tricks.jpg Aelita energy .jpg Ice Sector.jpg Franz Hopper.png Dfvd.png Firerings.png 10.Campo de Energia.jpg 582823 130228483789650 485456076 n.jpg 285607angel aelita.jpg 593px-Scyophozoaretenida.jpg Yumi 0234.jpg Tumblr lysevpMKCW1qlvb12o1 500.png Tumblr m56ryyW0f71r7qs82o1 500.jpg Kiwodd 292.jpg Kiwodd 296.jpg Simulation Bubble.jpg 2011-09-12 1751.png 15 held up.png 146px-9 revision.png 20 funky tower.png XANA 214.jpg XANA 213.jpg William and Yumi.jpg IMG 1250.PNG Army.jpg Tumblr lzjqytjLhM1qlvb12o1 500.png XANA 064.jpg Image problem 5.jpg William defeated by sword image 1.png Krabes protecting a Tower image 1.png Aelita frozen image 1.png Pulsation energy Ice Sector image 1.png Ice sector Aelita slip and slide image 1.png|The Ice Sector can be dangerously slippery.. Ice Sector Kankrelat slide image 1.png|Even for XANA's monsters Ice Sector Kankrelats crash image 1.png|Watch out! Ice sector Aelita sliding to a tunnel.png|Sliding toward an ice tunnel Metal feet dont go with Ice image 1.png|..its no good for metal legs Ice Sector ice tunnel image 1.png Common interest 18.jpg Aelita 0996.jpg New Order monsters guard the tower image 1.png Saint Valentines Day Retreat and Aelita is safe image 1.png Saint Valentines Day Odd fires at Aelita image 1.png Saint Valentines Day Odds cat wall climb image 1.png Saint Valentines Day Possessed Aelita attacks Yumi image 1.png Saint Valentines Day Yumi is saved by Ulrich image 1.png Saint Valentin 348.jpg Franz and Aelita meet image 1.png Codigo 11.jpg Sabotage 251.jpg Sabotage 245.jpg es:Hielo Category:Sectors Category:Lyoko Category:Locations Category:Ice Sector